A Lone Shell in a Sea of Nothingness
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: I once found a seashell in another world, hidden in the shallow water, partially covered by a thin layer of sand. I noticed how it and I were alike. / Xion drabble


__**A/N:** I've decided to do short drabbles about each of the Organization XIII members, and this is the one I did for Xion. Though technically not a real member, she is still a part of the group and she is one of the more popular members. Drabbles for entertainment purposes, and as such don't have much plot. You have been warned.

* * *

_I once found a seashell in another world, hidden in the shallow water, partially covered by a thin layer of sand. I noticed how it and I were alike._

There were these islands, out in the middle of the ocean of worlds, and that was where she found it. A world with little for the eyes to behold except for the beauty of the sunset near the tree of the star fruit. 'Paupo…that's what it was called,' Xion thought as she wandered along the beach of the islands. She had heard a few of the kids that played there call it that. They had never told her that in person of course, she had overheard them from the shadows. As a member of the Organization, she was supposed to be elusive and undetectable to the inhabitants of the worlds she visited. She never asked why, but since it was the Superior who told her she didn't question it.

Xion had been to these islands quite a bit in the last few days. Not that it was part of a mission given to her by her higher-ups; it was just something she did in her downtime. There was something that drew her there, like she had in some way been here before, though she couldn't imagine how. Everything seemed vaguely familiar to her. Everything from the trees with large green coconuts to the feeling of the warm sand in her hands. To the feeling of the light sea breeze gracing her cheeks to the sight of the sun setting from the Paupo islet, there was something whispering to her that she belonged there. She had no memory of what she did or even who she was prior to Xemnas finding her.

The only thing that she knew was the strange thought that she was just lonely. Even though Nobodies are creatures that lacked hearts and were devoid of feeling emotions, this still felt pretty real to her. Though the other members of the organization varied on demeanor towards her, Xion found it hard to stay along with any of them because of this 'feeling', though she never told them of this out of the fact that none of them would believe her.

Xion quietly stood on the beach, staring out into the ocean, watching the sunset while listening to the waves come across the shore. She admitted that she was not the best when it came to conversations. She was too shy for it, and Xigbar often poked fun at her for being like that. The other person of the group that gave her any attention was the fire user Axel, he often asked her to join him in his free time and tried to make her open up a bit more. However, she never did talk much while she was in his company. That must have disappointed him, since she hadn't heard from him at all in the last couple days, and that was why she was at the islands now.

"I wish I could stay here," Xion thought, sitting down in the sand under a bridge, the sun blocked by the islet. She felt more at home here, alone on a peaceful environment like this island. It was a much better place for her compared to her room back at the Castle That Never Was, livelier too. She smiled a little smile, like the fact that just being in this strangely familiar place was comforting to her.

She could do what she wanted here, and it was that one fact that she could bring herself to smile, such an expression was rare anywhere else. This was just another one of those premonitions that Xion had that she knew this place more than even she could recall.

Even though the sun was setting and the air was getting cooler, Xion decided to take off her boots and put her feet on the wet sand near the edge of the water. She liked the feeling of the water touching her toes before receding back to the ocean. As she watched the water, she thought she saw something in the water. Taking her gloves off, she moved to the water and reached for the object despite not knowing what it was.

What she got was something as small as the palm of her hand, but beautiful to look at. It was a seashell, teal and white and shining like it was covered in glitter. It smelled of sea water, but Xion kept it with her as she went back to the shore. "I like this…" Xion went along the shore to see if she could find anymore, but she failed to find anything other than snail shells. Despite not finding anything other than the one shell, Xion remained somewhat fascinated by her finding.

The fact that she found one lone shell also made her think. Holding up the shell to her eyes, Xion sighed once, "This shell is just like me. Alone, surrounded by beauty, and…lost."

She fixed her outfit and ran a hand through her short black hair, placing the shell in her overcoat pocket, intending to hold onto to the shell. _Maybe I'll find some more when i come here again,_ she thought, the idea sounding really good in her mind. She put her right hand in her pocket to grab the shell once again, squeezing it tightly before she summoned a black portal of darkness and walked through it.


End file.
